The present invention relates to hand grips and more particularly to an ergonomically designed grip assembly that is attachable to variously shaped sections having a grip portion including a gripping outer surface portion defined by a plurality of planar surfaces forming a polygon in cross section. In the preferred form of one invention, the grip is octagonal in cross section. Two of the planar surfaces are of greater width than the others and are the surfaces of greater width oppositely disposed and parallel to one another. The grip includes attachment structure and securable to a section of an article so that manually applied forces may be transferred to the article by the user gripping and applying force to the ergonomically shaped outer surface portion of the grip.
It is often necessary for a user to manually manipulate an article such as a tool. A handle is often provided on tools so the user may more easily apply force to the tool to use the article or to carry the article from one place to another place. Although even with a handle, many articles remain difficult to manipulate because the handle is not located in an appropriate position. It would be desirable, therefore, to have a grip assembly that can be attached to articles of various shapes and which grip assembly has an ergonomic outer shape which may be comfortably and securely gripped by a user to allow the user to manipulate the article in a more secure, safe and efficient manner.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide a grip assembly attachable to variously shaped articles having a grip portion including an ergonomically polygonal shaped outer surface defined by a plurality of planar surfaces. Each is connected to two adjacent planar surfaces and a number of the planar surfaces are of equal width and two are wider. The wider of the planar surfaces are oppositely positioned in planes parallel to each other. In a preferred embodiment, the grip is octagonal with six surfaces being of equal width and two being wider.
The grip assembly further includes article attachment structure in force transferring relation to the ergonomically shaped outer surface so the grip is securable to a section of an article such as a handle in a manner such that forces may be transferred to the article by the user through the ergonomically shaped outer surface portion.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a grip assembly attachable about a section of an article which includes a grip portion having an ergonomically shaped outer surface and an attachment structure formed in relation to a receiving passageway of the grip portion. The receiving passageway has an end open to receive a section of one article which is gripped.
It is still a further object of the invention to provide a grip assembly attachable about a section of an article that may be variously shaped. The grip portion may be formed by sections secured together with fasteners and having an ergonomically shaped outer surface.
The grip may be an integral one piece device or may be provided in mating sections which are joined at longitudinal engaging members such as an interlocking tongue and groove or dove tail joints. The grip may be provided as an aftermarket attachment or may be incorporated as a feature of an original equipment manufactured item.